falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Chancellorial Decrees 19, 20
CD 019 (1) Factories working to advance the war effort shall come under State Control, with special effects being- *- (a) the duration of control will last only the war ; *- (b) management staff at any factory being taken over will remain but supervisors from the State will be the overall director to ensure effective production ; *- © All factories will be renamed and reorganized: factories will be named 'His Imperial Majesty's Factory, Name (HM Factory) ; *- (d) no private interest is to be permitted to obstruct the service, or imperil the safety, of the State ; *- (e) employer's profit must be limited ; *- (f) new factories must be build under the State ; *- (g) women will work in the same conditions as men. (2) Private Factories being passed to State Control will receive a subsidy. (3) Accountability for Working Standards shall be regulated by the newly established National War Labour Board(as created by this decree). *(a) The NWLB will operate to resolve war industry disagreements and where unions may be appeal for worker's grievances. It is to be a tripartite agency consisting of heads from Big Business, Big Labor and Big Government that shall address issues relating to war-related labour. (4) This decree shall be rendered null and void as of the official ending of the war. CD 020 1) Every male Falleen subject who-- *- (a) as of passing of this bill was ordinarily resident in Falleentium and had attained the age of eighteen years and had not attended the age of forty-one years; and *- (b) as of the passing of this bill was unmarried or was a widower without any child dependent on him; (2) shall be eligible to be duly drafted and enlisted in His Imperial Majesty's regular Armed Forces for general service with the colors or in the reserve for the period of the war, and to have been forthwith transferred to the reserve. (3) If any question arises in any legal proceeding under this act, the court may require the man to give evidence on the question, and if satisfactory evidence is not given to the contrary the man shall be deemed to have been so enlisted and transferred (4) An application may be made at any time to the Local Tribunal established under this Act by or in respect of any man for the issue to him of a certificate of exemption from the provisions of this Act- *- (a) on the ground that it is expedient in the national interests that he should, instead of being employed in military service, be engaged in other work in which he is habitually engaged or in which he wishes to be engaged or, if he is being educated or trained for any work that should continue to be so educated or trained; or *- (b) on the ground that serious hardship would ensue, if the man were called up for Army Service, owing to his exceptional financial or business obligations or domestic position; or *- © on the ground of ill-health or infirmity; or *- (d) on the ground of a conscientious objection to the undertaking of combatant service (this does not apply to those eligible for the Tactical Technology exception); (5) and the Local Tribunal, if they consider the grounds of the application established, shall grant such a certificate. (6) Certificates of Exemption may also be granted by any Government Department to men, or bodies of men, in the service of employment of that Department, or, in cases where it appears to the department that certificates can be more conveniently granted by the department than by the Local Tribunal, to men or classes or bodies of men who are employed or engaged or qualified for employment or engagement in any work which is certified by th Department to be work of national importance. (7) If for the purpose of obtaining exemption for himself or any other person, any person makes any false statement or false representation, he shall be liable on summary conviction to imprisonment for a term not exceeding six months with or without hard labour. (8) Those eligible for service who possess a college degree in the field of science, technology, engineering, or math shall have the option to serve in the Department of Tactical Technology instead of combat roles. (9) Those who qualify for and accept this exeption will be responsible for the any of the following, at the Department of Tactical Technology's discretion: *- (a) Researching new technologies for the war effort *- (b) Developing plans for the contruction and/or implementation of new technology *- © Constructing protoypes of new technology and testing those prototypes *(10) This shall be automatically repealed as of the ending of the war. CD 021 (1) A War Finance Committee is to be established to supervise the sale of war bonds. (2) A War Advertising Council is to be established to promote voluntary compliance with bond buying through advertisement campaigns and influencing public opinion. (3) A series of War Bonds are to be created, referred to a Series F Bonds, which are to be sold to the public for as little as 25 Fall which shall mature in ten years. Larger denominations of War Bonds are also to be made available between 50 Fall and 1000 Fall, which are to be non-negotiable bonds. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations